Plume/File
|Edit Tab}} File= Plume is a Liberi from Laterano, and former member of the Laterano Guard who bumbled her way out of Laterano and into Rhodes Island. She performs security, inspection, and loss prevention duties. Analysis Imaging test for this Operator showed clear outline of internal organs without any unusual dark spot. No unusual traces of Originium particles present in her system, no signs of infection, confirming her as Non-infected. ;Assimilation 0% :No Oripathy. ;Originium-Crystal Density 0.09 u/L :Subject is rarely exposed to Originium. Archive Archive 1 Any Liberi wanting to join the Laterano Guard needs to learn the art of the standard battle axe. Plume has speed but lacks strength, so swinging an axe was a challenge for her. When she joined the Defense Squad, she tried to build up her strength with regular training. Unfortunately, these exercises didn't make her strong enough for the hefty battle-axe tactics demanded of her. Not only did she fail to earn good marks in her training, she made many high-profile mistakes in her practical lessons, such as mishandling her weapon and destroying public property. Plume did not let these setbacks get to her. She calmly analyzed her performance to find out where she went wrong. After seeking guidance from other members of the Guard, she took their advice and started doing exercises focused on battle axe technique and attack speed. After abandoning the brute force route and focusing on technique, Plume worked hard to create a simple but effective battle style. She darts swiftly around the battlefield, launching quick offensive strikes, downing her targets just as quickly. Although she is not strong enough for head-on assault missions, Plume can fulfill all the basic duties of an Operator. Whether on offense or defense, Plume can hold her own, all while keeping high spirits and a strong will. Archive 2 Plume has no life outside of work. It may be that she is still adjusting to life at Rhodes Island. Either way, she is working hard to reconcile herself as both a Laterano guard and a Rhodes Islander. In the former role, she is serious, determined, loyal, and proud. With no distinction between her work and private lives. She could even see her work as a form of entertainment. But after joining Rhodes Island, she began to see the appeal of having a life outside of work. According to Plume, Rhodes Island doesn't have some aloof aristocracy she needs to put her life on the line to protect (though she believes such people don't actually need protection), and life is not as regimented and ritualized as she is used to. Diverse individuals with all personality types can fill the halls, and there's no distinguishing rank among them. Everyone has their own lifestyle--this has had a tremendous impact on her. Plume tried to maintain her Laterano Guard ways of thinking, but her sharp eye is dazzled by all of the colorful characters around her. She has been unable to ignore this diversity. In fact, Plume has said she is considering changing her image. We see this sort of thing whenever a new Operator is starting to integrate themselves into Rhodes Island life. Perhaps she could start by smiling more? Archive 3 But why did Plume leave Laterano for Rhodes Island? She has never explained why, saying only that she "is not authorized to disclose that information for the time being." Particularly right before and right after the incident, it seemed she was still involved with two senior Operators who had left Laterano. At present, only part of the eyewitness testimony has been provided by those who were working that day. It seems she was dragged along by the two Laterano staffers, and it was purely coincidental. She might not have known where she was. Plume may be acting out of caution or convenience, but no one knows the details of the situation. Her reason for leaving Laterano remains unclear, and no one knows where Laterano stands regarding her story, either. Sometimes she will stand stiffly by the edge of the bridge of Rhodes Island and look out anxiously in Laterano's direction. |-| Evaluation= Category:Plume Category:Character files